We continueWe have successfully maintained and expanded our Discover web-based tools, with emphasis on CellMiner. Our CellMiner NCI-60 Analysis Tools section is providing a significant resource for pharmacogenomic integration, research, and discovery. It is currently the host for five tools, all of which are designed to reduce the time required by the scientist to integrate molecular and pharmacological data. Within the last year, four substaintial upgrades have been made, i) Gene DNA copy number signatures, ii) Genetic variant summation signatures, iii)Graphical output for DNA: Exome sequencing, and iv) Genetic variant versus drug visualization. Two new databases for the NCI-60 have been introduced, for DNA copy number from array comparative genomic hybridization hybridization, and exome sequencing of all genes. The CellMiner data and tools are creating major opportunities for progress in rational drug discovery, application, and individualization of therapy for cancer patients. As molecular alterations of many types can contribute to the outcome of therapy, the Genomic and Bioinformatics Group (GBG) manages and integrate molecular and pharmacological data in such a way that enhances understanding, and facilitates the generation of testable hypotheses in the context of pharmacology. The GBG thus provides access to high throughput data, in addition to providing software resources that facilitate the understanding, mining and exploitation of these data. Using our expertise in molecular biology, molecular pharmacology, biostatistics, bioinformatics, and computer science, we continue to generated public databases, and software to query and mine those data. The drug database is continuously expanded by the DTP, including new drugs entering clinical trials. The NCI-60 is by far the most comprehensively profiled panel of mammalian cells anywhere. Currently our Discover and CellMiner sites have thousands of individual users from 73 countries per month. It has in the past and currently continues to lead to translational discoveries.